Kiss Me
by moritaka
Summary: It is the first day of the winter cram school for Yamaken and Mizutani. Mizutani hasn't reassured Haru that she loves him and is dedicating all of her time to her studies. During their first day at cram school, everyone gets snowed in and have to stay the night until the snow melts.


**I got this idea after listening to Ed Sheeran's **_**Kiss Me**_**. I ship Yamaken and Shizuku but I also ship Haru and Shizuku.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yamaken, Haru, Shizuku or Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun.**

Yamaken stretched his arms, yawned loudly as he walked towards the cram school on a snowy Saturday morning. There was a slight breeze which made the air colder than what it usually was, even when it snowed. While he walked, he noticed a variety of school uniforms surrounding him.

_They all must be going to the cram school too, but where is Mizutani?,_ Yamaken thought to himself when he crossed the road.

As Yamaken walked, he thought how Mizutani would be spending almost the rest of the school year with himself rather than Haru. It made him chuckle to think of how jealous and also pissed off Haru would be. His fantasies of Haru yelling at himself were suddenly interrupted by someone shouting who was up a head.

"Why are you going there?!"

It was Mizutani, who was wearing a purple hoodie over her uniform with a yellow knit scarf. The shouting, however, was coming from Haru, who was clearly stressing out that Mizutani wasn't going to be with him.

"Haru," said Mizutani loud enough for Yamaken to hear. "Please go home. I am just going to be studying at the cram school, nothing else."

"You told me that you loved me!" Haru shouted, not caring that everyone could hear their conversation, or at least Haru's complaints. Yamaken quickened his pace so that he was within speaking distance of Haru.

"Yo."

"What the hell are you doing, Yamaken?!" said Haru in surprise when he saw Yamaken. Mizutani quickly turned around to see what Haru was doing.

"Good morning, Yamaken," greeted Mizutani. "Prepared for the first class?"

"Of course," said Yamaken confidently. "Someone would be an idiot to not prepare. Let's get going, class will start soon."

Mizutani agreed and Yamaken walked to her side before they both started to walk towards the cram school. Neither spoke while Haru yelled at both Mizutani and Yamaken.

"Why are you here?!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in love with me?!"

"I told you not to come!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Get away from her, Yamaken!"

_It's useless, Haru. I won't leave her side,_ Yamaken thought as they passed the gates to the cram school.

"Hey! Are you listening to me, Shizuku?!" shouted Haru, louder than before.

"Shut up!" Mizutani yelled and turned to Haru. _She's snapped._ "I decide what I want to do! Don't interfere with my studies!" She quickly spun around and entered the cram school.

"Shi-" Haru began, stunned at Mizutani.

"Pity. This is as far as you go," Yamaken smiled, looking at the speechless Haru. "Don't come inside, Haru." Yamaken also turned back around and followed Mizutani.

"...zuku!" Haru finished before leaving the school grounds.

When their mathematics class began at 11 o'clock, Yamaken looked at Mizutani, who was sitting beside him. She looked like she could go on a rampage. _It's a good thing Haru's an idiot,_ Yamaken thought before focusing back on the lesson.

"Thank you for your hard work, I shall see you at the same time next week," said their teacher at 6 o'clock before leaving the classroom.

_Time to go home and eat_, Yamaken thought to himself as he packed his bag. He looked up at Mizutani who was still writing down notes_. Does she ever not study?!_ Mizutani stopped writing and looked at Yamaken.

"Are you going home now, Yamaken?" Mizutani asked quietly.

"Of course, there isn't any reason to not go home," said Yamaken in his usual tone. "What are you going to do?"

She stood up in her chair and opened her school bag. "I'm going home as well, but I think I need to buy more cabbage on the way home."

"Cabbage?"

"Yes, I need more for tonight's dinner."

"Oh, really-"

"Everyone, we've been snowed in!" one of their classmates cried out in alarm. Mizutani, Yamaken along with everyone else in the classroom quickly stopped what they were doing and ran towards the windows, which had been shut since midday. Everyone gasped when they saw how high the snow had risen. There was so much snow, that it was dangerous to open the windows or else the snow would just fall into the classroom.

"What does this mean?" another classmate called out. "Are we supposed to wait until we're freed?!"

"What about us that have to go to our part-time jobs?!" others yelled out, looking at the windows.

"Calm down everyone!" their teacher said calmly as he walked back into the classroom. Everyone slowly began to walk away from the windows and back towards their seats. "I've just spoken to the other teachers along with the kitchen staff. We are all going to wait patiently until the snow has melted, or someone from the outside removes the snow-"

"But what about my part-time job?!" a girl from an unknown school cried.

"You can just call them and apologise that you won't be able to make it," the teacher explained calmly. "I can always speak to them to explain the situation, if they aren't accepting. But, for now, we are all to have dinner made by the lovely kitchen staff in the cafeteria."

It wasn't until it was almost half past ten at night when Mizutani decided to stop studying and go to sleep. Everyone was sleeping behind their chairs and along the space between their chair and the end of their desk. Yamaken was already lying on the ground, but he wasn't asleep but never acknowledged that to Mizutani, who was failing at trying to be quiet. The floors creaked whenever Mizutani took a step, which made her start to worry that she'd wake up everyone in the classroom. Just as Mizutani was able to get into a good position on the ground, Yamaken wanted to ask her something, which had been bothering him since their meeting at the library.

"Have you spoken to Haru since the library?" Yamaken whispered loud enough for Mizutani to hear. Clearly she didn't expect Yamaken to be awake, so she jumped slightly when hearing Yamaken's voice.

"Yes," said Mizutani in a quiet voice. Yamaken could feel his heart begin to beat faster than usual. "But I decided that my studies are my only priority right not."

Yamaken sighed in relief. He thought she had actually confessed to Haru again.

_Wait, why am I glad that she's not dating Haru? Since when did I ever think that this was a competition?_

The pair didn't say a word and both tried to get to sleep, however, Yamaken could hear Mizutani shivering. She must've left her hoodie outside the classroom, unless she is ridiculously cold. He contemplated all the possibilities of what to do to stop Mizutani's shivering since it was starting to bother him a bit. Yamaken sat up and started to walk as quietly as he could to Mizutani. To his relief, the floors barely creaked, but he stopped walking immediately as his foot hit something.

"Ouch," whispered Mizutani as she rubbed the top of her head. Yamaken looked down in the dark and tried to look for Mizutani. He couldn't see much, but there was an outline of Mizutani's body in the dark. He slowly sat beside Mizutani and lied beside her, as casually as he could before covering each other with his jacket. "What are you doing, Yamaken?"

"Good question."

_"Huh?"_ Mizutani whispered and turned around to face Yamaken.

_What am I doing?_ Yamaken wondered to himself, realising what he was doing.

"I could hear you shivering and it was starting to bother me," said Yamaken. "I wouldn't be surprised if the people on the other side of the room could hear you."

"Sorry."

"I-It's okay now," he reassured her, putting an arm around her waist. Mizutani didn't say anything, so Yamaken left his arm where it was.

A few hours must've past since when Yamaken woke up to someone's lips pressed against his neck. It startled him for a second, since he never shares his bed with anyone but quickly realised that it was Mizutani. He didn't know why she was doing this, but went along with it since he was in love with her. Mizutani had _never_ acted like this whenever Yamaken was with her, so this was unexpected for him. Yamaken slowly turned his head to give Mizutani a kiss on her cheek. He waited a minute to see what her reaction would be. She didn't do anything, so Yamaken went in for a kiss on her lips. Now she made her move, which surprised Yamaken.

_She definitely isn't used to kissing,_ Yamaken thought to himself as he kissed Mizutani, _but she's good at it._

"Oi," someone in the classroom shouted. "Stop whatever you're doing and get back to sleep! It's only three o'clock in the morning."

Yamaken and Mizutani quickly separated and kept quiet.

_What just happened? Didn't I think she was an annoying chick when I first met her? How on earth did I end up going from hating her to loving her to lusting over her?!_ Yamaken thought suddenly. _Damn, I don't know how to make of this anymore._

"Mizutani?" Yamaken whispered as quietly as he could.

"What is it, Yamaken?" Mizutani replied.

"Do you l-love me?" he asked, regretting it as soon as it left his mouth.

Mizutani didn't reply as quickly as she normally did. _Why did I have to ask that?!_ he wondered as he waited for her answer.

"No, well not as much as my studies," Mizutani replied before turning around and going back to sleep.


End file.
